The present invention is directed to an apparatus for guidance of an elongated material, particularly of a web-like material, and of a traction mechanism in the web-processing machine. The invention is also directed to a system for printing or copying and to a method for the guidance of an elongated material.
Examples of web-processing machines are printers or copies wherein web-shaped recording media are guided via guide elements, for example drums or rolls. In order to thread web material through the machine at the beginning of a processing event, traction mechanisms in the form of traction cables or bands are often employed. These cables or bands grasp a leading section of the web material and guide it largely automatically through the machine. The traction mechanisms are also conducted via guide elements. Examples of these printers and copiers are disclosed by WO 98/39691, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
In known printers and copiers, the guide elements for the web material or the traction mechanisms as well as their bearings are generally parts that must be maintained or replaced at specific time intervals. A relatively high assembly outlay is required for replacing these component parts. In addition, the web material and/or traction mechanism must usually be removed.
An object of the present invention is to offer an apparatus and a method that allows assembly work at the guide elements for the elongated material to be implemented in a simple way.
This object is achieved by an apparatus for guidance of an elongated material in which a pivotable or shiftable lifting mechanism or element is provided for each guide element for guiding the elongated material, said lifting element being pivotable from a first position at the guide element outside of the region wherein the elongated material runs via the guide elements into a second position where it holds the elongated material at a distance from the guide elements.
According to the invention, the pivotable lifting mechanism is allocated to each guide element for guiding the elongated material, for example a material web or a traction mechanism. This lifting mechanism has two positions. In the first position, the lifting mechanism is outside of the region wherein the elongated material runs via the guide element and is, thus, in a retracted position. In the second position, the lifting mechanism holds the elongated material at a distance from the guide element. In this way, assembly work can be implemented at the guide element without having to remove the elongated material from the machine. This arrangement facilitates the assembly job.
According to another aspect, a system for printing or copying is provided which is equipped with the apparatus of the present invention, and this system for printing or copying can be easily maintained and requires very little assembly outlay.